


漂亮姐姐

by KEB927



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEB927/pseuds/KEB927
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Kwon Eunbi
Kudos: 3





	漂亮姐姐

01.

＂嘖。＂

＂又來了個新的。＂

看著餐廳裡的總統套房，不耐煩的翻了一下白眼。

＂員瑛～這是你的後母，權恩妃。＂

哦莫。

年輕得可以當妹妹，才不要叫媽媽。

哼哼。

看著面前那副無辜的大眼睛，員瑛感覺自己快要陷進去了。

小媽有點怕生呢。

低下頭不太敢看自己。

只專注在自己的餐盆上，那頓飯可是員瑛吃過最尷尬的一頓飯。

旁邊的服務員一不小心把餐布給掉了在地上，員瑛正要出口罵人，旁邊的一隻小手給搶先拿走了，交到了服務員的手上。看清楚是那女客人，連忙說了聲謝謝便離開了。

這一串的行動都被員瑛給看在眼裡，注意到小媽的手很小，感覺誰的手都能把她的手給包裹在裡面。

這麼柔弱的人，怎麼能成為自己的後媽呢？

因為側身子而被露出的白嫩的頸部，頸部接近腺體的皮膚被一個金色金屬圈給圈住。

原來是個Omega啊。

然後還沒被人碰過呢。

真好。

嘴角上揚到一個根本沒人看到的角度。

02.

'' 喂張員瑛，有個漂亮姐姐在門口等你啊喂！'' 

'' 切。'' 

穿著一條少女短裙，著一雙白皮靴，站在那裡手放在大腿前，看起來就像個高中生。

'' 以後就由我來接你下課了。'' 

露出一副不在乎的表情，走到自家私家車門前想要上車時，聽到一把幼嫩的聲音。

'' 美女姐姐耶啵！'' 

轉過頭來，看到一大堆剛放學的小孩向權恩妃走過來。

那小小的身子蹲了下來，捧著小孩子們的臉呵護著。

母愛大發嗎。

勾起嘴角恥笑一聲。

優雅地揮著手跟小孩們說再見，還露出了來了這個家之後沒有見過的笑容。

再次走向員瑛的方向。

'' 讓你久等了。'' 

看著把手繞在胸前的員瑛，連忙開了車門。

'' 大不了去領養一個吧。'' 

什麼。

不是很喜歡小孩嗎。

'' 喜歡小孩就去領養一個吧。反正家裡空的是。'' 

03.

'' 也不知道這小孩喜不喜歡呢。'' 

拿著一個高級的紅絲絨盒子，仔細打量著。

這小孩到底會不會喜歡呢。

再次把盒子打開。

小孩應該還有一段時間才回家吧。

來點驚喜吧。

這是她第一次踏進少女的房間。

看到放在桌上旁邊的抽屜有東西伸了出來，好奇地拿出來看看。

是日記本啊。

'' 你在幹什麼。'' 

誰讓你進我房間的。

'' 不⋯我是為了給你個驚喜⋯'' 

'' 驚喜嗎。嘖…'' 

'' 那我也來給你個驚喜吧。'' 

用著極溫柔但令人毛骨悚然的聲音說著。

把自己的後媽抵在門上，順著頸部向下吻，一著吻到睡裙底。

她感覺自己吻著的身軀在不停地顫抖著，敏感得快要倒下。

'' 腿軟嗎。'' 

那我讓你舒服一點。

輕鬆地把人抱起扔到床上，因為用力的撞擊使床上的人發出了呻吟的聲音。

果然很敏感啊。

把那塊顏色淺得接近透明的睡裙撕下，卻露出了一種讓她驚訝得張開嘴的東西。

'' 不是吧？你多大了？還穿安全褲？'' 

'' 真是的。真像個小孩一樣。'' 

直接把內衣和內褲脱下扔在一旁。

權恩妃紅著眼眶，咬著嘴唇，爭扎著說出了一句。

'' 不要... '' 

‘’不要什麼？這麼不領情的嗎？那看來我也得努力準備我的驚喜了。‘’

把床上躺著的人抱下來，讓她跪在自己面前。

把已經脹大了的性器放到她面前，命令著。

'' 張嘴。'' 

在她胯下的人緊緊地咬著牙關。

'' 張嘴！'' 

小嘴勉強張開了一個小洞。

張員瑛可沒有耐性跟她逗，捏開她的牙關，把性器塞了進去。

性器在濕熱的口腔穿梭著，在小舌的挑逗下，腺體不停地漲大。

腺體深深插入了喉嚨，卻被喉嚨吞噬著。

聽著自己粗重的呼吸聲，張員瑛感覺自己快要達到顛峰了。

她在裡面泄了出來。

'' 嘔…'' 

'' 吞下去。'' 

煞白的小臉實在忍不住那種腥味，把白色的液體吐了出來。

因為沒有任何東西接住液體，淫液從口邊流到鎖骨，從鎖骨流到腹部，看起來又淫蕩又委屈。

'' 你這副模樣真美。'' 

伸手把被自己扔在一邊的項鍊掛在白嫩的頸上。

淫液還在不停地往項鍊流。

已經發紅發熱的腺體還在不停撞進她的身體裡面。

交合處的水聲越來越讓她羞恥。

04.

又一次的家庭聚餐。

在趁權恩妃從飯桌走開的時候，張員瑛老爸一直都發覺有異樣的張員瑛問她說。

＂怎麼啦？是不是上了你媽媽啦？＂

＂你要知道，我可不傻。＂

你不會真的覺得我把一個女人帶回來是為了我自己吧？

還不是給你的。

張員瑛好像明白了什麼。

05.

"幹嘛這麼晚還出去？＂

＂沒有你的事。＂

＂不行！這麼晚了不准出門！＂

用雙手擋住大門。

真是的。

把人抱起扔到床上去。

" 啊啊啊張員瑛！"

" 誰讓你不讓我出門。"

＂那就由你來陪我咯。＂

伸手又要去掀她裙子。

她又嗚咽地哭了出來。

＂你…就不怕你爹看到嗎…＂

＂因為你就是屬於我的了。＂


End file.
